Karupin the Secret Agent and the Stolen Diamond
by Ell XIV
Summary: Karupin is a normal, cute, little cat living a normal life with his master, Ryoma Echizen...Until the S.A.O.F.A Secret agent Organization For Animals Agent DARK found him that is. Follow the footsteps of Karupin as he becomes a SECRET AGENT!


**_Hi!! This is my very first fanfic so I don' know how it'll turn out, but oh well._**

**_I thank my little brother Joonie for helping me!!! You're the best little brother anyone can have!!_**

**_Disclaimer- I don't own Karupin or Ryoma Echizen (wish I do), But I do own everything else!!_**

**_So, here goes!!_**

**Karupin the Secret Agent and the Stolen Diamond**

Hi! I'm Karupin. I'm a cute little brown-and-white cat. I live in Tokyo. I live in my house with my owner Ryoma Echizen. Today was a very special day. Let me tell you what happened.

I woke up in my master's room, as usual. It was a summer Saturday. The weather was nice and sunny. Sleepily I walked to the living room. My master's dad was watching the news, which surprised me a LOT. The news reporter, Ayu Mei said that there was a break-in in at the National Bank. Luckily (or un-luckily, rather), the only thing stolen was the rare and shiny diamond. Master's dad sighed and went back to reading those porn magazines he likes so much (I really wonder why he likes that piece of paper. I mean, it's not like its edible or anything.)

After I got showered (which is just basically me licking myself all over) and dressed (it's just a figure of speech) I went to the dining room to beg for some breakfast leftovers. I got a piece of toast and milk. When I was done eating my delicious (?) breakfast, I went for a walk. At the park, I almost ran into a big, black dog.

"Karupin Echizen?" he asked

"Yes?" I responded

"Please come with me." he said. I felt scared. 'Did I do something wrong?' I thought, 'Will I get eaten?'

So the dog lead me out of the park and headed to some place I didn't know. It was a long walk. After 20 minutes, the dog slowed down. We arrived in an old factory (or at least, it looked like an old factory). We went in. It was very dark. The dog took me to the basement. In the basement there were lots of boxes, and a metal door at the back of the room. The dog put his paw on the door. Immediately, the door opened. Behind the metal door was an elevator. We went in and the door closed after us. The dog pressed the button with an 'M' on it. The elevator went down fast, but the place the dog wanted to go was deep down the earth. When the long ride ended, the elevator door opened. Outside was a big room full of animals looking at their computers. On the wall was a sign that read 'S.A.O.F.A'.

"Please fill out this sheet while I'm gone." he said and he handed me a paper and a pencil (good thing I learned how to write from my master.). The paper had questions like 'What is your name?' or 'How old are you?' and more. After I filled out the dog came back. He read the paper.

"Congratulation, Karupin Echizen, you are accepted to the S.A.O.F.A." he said

"The sofa?" I asked, confused.

"No, the S.A.O.F.A. It stands for 'Secret Agent Organization For Animals.'" he explained.

"Wow, a secret agent organization?!"

"Correct." He replied.

"What do you do as a secret agent?" I asked

"Solve mysteries, arrest criminals and stuff like that. We work all around the world." he said "But enough chatting. Let me introduce myself. My code name is DARK and I'm going to be your mentor, your sensei. First I have to give you a code name. Do you have anything in mind?" he asked me.

"Ooh, I know! I want to be something like 'Most Fearful One' or 'Best Secret Agent Ever'!!!" I exclaimed.

"Err, no. It has to be one word, Short and sweet." He said.

"Fine then. I'll be PRINCE." I said, a little disappointed.

"Alright. You will be referred to as PRINCE from now on. Now, you have to train to be ready for your first mission, but before that, here, these are the rules and instructions to be ready for your mission." I read the paper out loud:

No telling people anything about this organization.

No using agent equipments hurt people or solve your own problems.

What to do to be ready for a mission:

1. you must have a knowledge level of 150 or higher.

2. You must compete obstacle course 'A' under 10 minutes

3. You must complete the shooting test with at least 150 points

4. You must compete obstacle course 'B' under 15 minutes."

"Now, let's begin your training." said Agent DARK.

So I began my training. First I had to have a knowledge level of at least 150. I already had knowledge of 150, so I could skip learning and go on to the test. The test had 50 questions. On my first try I got 41 right than, on my second try I got all of them right.

"Wow! I had to try 7 times to get it right." said Agent DARK, obviously impressed with me. Next, I had to complete obstacle course A. Agent DARK gave me a uniform that will be comfortable to wear while running. The obstacle course was a race to practice your movements. I had to jump, climb, push and stuff like that (it wasn't easy since I was a cat). First Agent DARK showed me haw to do it. Then I took it slow, and then at medium speed, then I finally went full speed. I even competed with Agent DARK but, Agent DARK won (no surprise of course, he sais he's been doing it since he was 13). After 7 tries I got the hang of it.

Soon, I completed it in 00:09:57. Next was the shooting test. On the shooting test I had to shoot targets with a toy gun that looked and worked almost like a real gun. After 4 tries I got exactly 150 points. After that Agent DARK showed me obstacle course B. He said that I had to use agent equipments like a jetpack, a net gun, X-ray glasses and more cool stuff to pass the test. Before I could do the test I had to practice. I had to practice with all kinds of fake-but look-alike stuff like a Wii, a laser gun and more. After I spent an hour practicing Agent DARK said I'm ready for the test. Surprisingly I passed it when I tried the very first time. Agent DARK was very proud of me and showed me around the building. After the tour was over he took me to the cafeteria.

"Here's your badge to prove you're an agent." he said handing me a badge. I took it and put it in my pocket.

"And here's a bag of things you will need to complete your first mission. It contains your equipments and your room number is 205." he said

"I get my own room?" I asked

"Yes, of course."

"But what about my home? My master?"

"Well, you can go to your home for each night, but You'll have to return every day by 10 o'clock. Your room is more like your office, But you can sleep there if you wish. Oh, and you might get a roommate if an Agent is assigned to be your partner."

"Do you have a partner?" I asked.

"Yes. His code name is BLOOD. I hope you get to meet him sometime. He is really a great Agent." He said, smilling.

"Sounds good."

"Oh, I almost forgot. The boss wants to see you. His office is room number 168."he said.

I found the office and I knocked on the door. I was really nervous.

"Come in." someone said.

I entered. In the office was a big desk, many bookshelves, a giant computer and a dark red bear behind the desk.

"Hello Agent PRINCE." the bear said.

"Hello… how do you know my name?!" I asked, surprised.

"I am the boss. I know everything that goes around the building." He said with a deep chuckle.

"Now, for your mission."

"What?! Isn't it a little too early? I just got here!!"

"You must be ready to have a mission anytime, Agent. Now, your mission is to arrest the thief or thieves who stole the diamond. Agent DARK will drop you off at the thief's house at 11:00 p.m. sharp. You will quietly catch him or her. That is it for tonight."

After I prepared for my mission for 5 and half hours it was time. I got prepared and came to the garage to meet Agent DARK. Agent DARK was waiting for me. He took me to the teleportation dock and with a zap we arrived to the thief's house (I still can't believe the animal's technology is far more advanced then humans!). The thief's house looked like an ordinary house. I looked around the house. One of the windows was covered with paper. I stopped looking. I was back to the front door. I went in and surprisingly the door was not locked. Suddenly I heard a loud noise coming from upstairs. Quickly and quietly I went up the stairs. I opened the bedroom door swiftly I pulled out 2 fake guns and aimed them at 2 sections of the room. There were 2 living beings in the room: one purple wolf slicing a man with its claws. I didn't know what to do so I handcuffed both of them (Ha! The expression of the man's face was SO funny! Imagine a CAT coming in and handcuffing you!) I took them outside to the teleportation system. I checked for weapons but all the man had was a pen and a wallet while the wolf only had a purse with a wallet, a book and other non-violent items. I put them in the little evidence bags. Agent DARK said nothing and transported us back. Finally we arrived at the H.Q. Agent DARK didn't know who was the thief so he sent them to the boss.

After the boss figured out the thief was, naturally, the man. He told me that the wolf was a homeless ownerless, orphan that's been separated from her twin brothers. He also said that the wolf was attacking the thief because if she catches the thief she would get a reward. The boss wanted her to join the organization because she knows about the organization and she is innocent. So the boss let her be my partner. After a conversation I found out her name was Funky. Funky was a terrific partner. She is nice but a bit sharp tongued. Agent DARK told me that she chose the code name RAIN, and that her mentor was his own partner, Agent BLOOD.

Then I realized that I should be going home. Master was going to be worried. So I headed home, feeling so proud of myself for completing my first mission with a success and getting myself a partner at the same time.

**_Thanks so much for reading this. And Karupin & Funky's adventure is not over yet so stay tuned!!_**

**_I will update as soon as possibe!!_**

**_Please rate & comment & criticisms - I will try to answer them all!!_**

**_ Funky Wolf ZaKura ChaRmante EllA Potter_**


End file.
